Arylpyrrole compounds and their use as insecticidal, acaricidal and nematicidal agents are described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 392,495 filed on Aug. 11, 1989 which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 208,841 on Jun. 23, 1988 which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 079,545 filed on Jul. 29, 1987, now abandoned. A process for the preparation of 2-aryl-5-(trifluoromethyl)-pyrrole compounds via an azalactone intermediate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,735. A method for the preparation of insecticidal arylpyrrole compounds via a pyrroline intermediate is described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 634,288, filed on Dec. 26, 1990.
In view of the fundamental utility of certain arylpyrrole compounds for the control of insect, acarid and nematode pests and for the protection of important agronomic crops from the ravages of said pests, more methods of preparation of said arylpyrrole compounds are needed. It is an object of this invention to provide an efficient and effective single step process for the preparation of insecticidal 2-aryl-1-substituted-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrrole compounds.